1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a surgical screw and, more particularly, to a surgical screw that includes a body portion that facilitates bone in-growth.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The human spine includes a series of vertebrae interconnected by connective tissue referred to as intervertebral discs that act as a cushion between the vertebrae. The discs allow for movement of the vertebrae so that the back can bend and rotate.
The intervertebral disc is an active organ in which the normal and pathologic anatomies are well known, but the normal and pathologic physiologies have not been greatly understood. The intervertebral disc permits rhythmic motions required of all vertebrate animals in their various forms of locomotion. The disc is a high-pressure system composed primarily of absorbed water, an outer multilayered circumferential annulus of strong, flexible, but essentially inelastic collagen fibers, and an inner core of a hydrogel called the nucleus pulposus. The swelling of the contained hydrogel creates the high pressure that tightens the annular fibers and its laminations. Degeneration of discs in humans is typically a slow, complex process involving essentially all of the mechanical and physiologic components with loss of water holding capacity of the disc. Discogenic pain arises from either component, but is primarily due to altered chemistry. When this pain is severely disabling and unyielding, the preferred contemporary treatments are primarily surgical, particularly fusion and/or disc replacement.
Annular collagen fibers are arranged in circumferential belts or laminations inserting strongly and tangentially in right- and left-handed angulated patches into each adjacent vertebral body. Inside the annular ring is contained an aggrecan, glycosaminoglycan, a protein-sugar complex gel having great hygroscopic ability to hold water. The swelling pressure of this gel of the nucleus maintains the pressure within the annulus, forcing the vertebrae apart and tightening the annular fibers. This tightening provides the primary mechanical stability and flexibility of each disc of the spinal column. Further, the angulated arrangement of the fibers also controls the segmental stability and flexibility of the motion segment. Therefore, the motion of each segment relates directly to the swelling capacity of the gel and secondarily to the tightness of intact annulus fibers. The same gel is also found in thin layers separating the annular laminar construction, providing some apparent elasticity and separating the laminations, reducing interlaminar torsional abrasion. With aging or degeneration, nucleus gel declines, while collagen content, including fibrosis, relatively increases.
Disc degeneration, which involves matrix, collagen and aggrecan, usually begins with annular tears or alterations in the endplate nutritional pathways by mechanical or patho-physiological means. However, the disc ultimately fails for cellular reasons. As a person ages, the discs in the spine go through a degenerative process that involves the gradual loss of the water holding capacity of the disc, referred to as desiccation. As a result of this loss of water, the disc space height may partially collapse, which may lead to chronic back pain disorders and/or leg pain as a result of the nerves being pinched.
Progressive injury and aging of the disc occurs normally in later life and abnormally after trauma or metabolic changes. In addition to the chemical effects on the free nerve endings as a source of discogenic pain, other degenerative factors may occur. Free nerve endings in the annular fibers may be stimulated by stretching as the disc degenerates, bulges, and circumferential delamination of annular fibers occurs. This condition may lead to a number of problems. It has been shown that a person's disc is typically taller in the morning when a person awakes. This phenomenon may be due in part to the reduction of body weight forces on the disc when lying in a recumbent position overnight that causes the disc height to restore. Therefore, the reduction of compressive forces on the disc may help to restore disc height.
As discussed above, as a person ages, the discs of the spine degenerate, and the disc space height collapses. Further, the ligaments and facets of the spine degenerate as well. These problems lead to a reduction in the foramenal height of the vertebrae, often causing central or lateral canal stenosis. The foramen is an opening through the vertebrae that allows the nerve from the spinal cord to pass through. Because the nerve passes through the foramen, the nerve will often get pinched as the disc height decreases, leading to various types of back pain. Further, these problems often lead to difficulty in walking. Additionally, the lateral canal stenosis causes the nerve to get pinched in the spinal canal. These conditions often lead to neurogenic claudication, where the patient typically responds by walking shorter distances, then sitting down, and then flexing the spine by leaning over or by walking with the aid of a device, which helps to flex the spine.